A Fiery Heart
by LeafOfTheBlueFlame
Summary: This story is NOT ABOUT FIRESTAR! The clans have angered 3 rogues and even though they don't want to, they will fight... Or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the fanfiction universe! Just wanted to say that I have not abandoned my other story, Warriors Preschool. I just have writers block, and can't think of anything.I also don't have any reviews yet.**

Light streamed through the entrance to the den, proving my point exactly. I had told my best friend Robin that it was morning, but she said, "Go to bed Squirrel it's the middle of the night!"

"Wake up furball it's almost sun-high." I nudged my friend. She was great, but sometimes just needed to be whacked with somecat's tail.

"HEY!"

"Huhh!?" I jumped like three feet. Fur sticking up, I peered out of the den we had made, and saw two cats. One was a blue-gray she-cat with white paws. Another was a black tom, with a gray chest spot.

"Who are you?" I asked self-contiously. I cannot let these crazy cats -whoever they are- think I'm scared of them!

"What should we do with them Blackspot?" The gray she-cat asked cruelly.

"Stop trying to make them scared of you. They're probably just some rogues passing through." Blackspot said, shooting an annoyed glance at the she-cat.

"WE ARE NOT ROGUES!" I hissed, fluffing up my fur, making myself look more menacing.

"Oook, then come back to camp with us, Minnowstar will definitely want to see you." Blackspot said, licking his chest fur in embarrassment.

"That's an _order._ " The she-cat snarled, when neither me nor Robin got up.

"We don't take orders from _you_!" I snarled.

"We want nothing to do with you! No cat can tell us where we can and cannot sleep!"

The two cats both looked quite startled, but I wasn't finished yet!

"Especially not some stupid wild cats-which, might I add, have quite strange names- who thinks they're the ruler of the forest, lake, moor, and marshes!"

I flicked my tail for Robin to get up, and with our heads held high, stalked off into the deeper part of the forest.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to make them exciting! Don't forget to review, you will definitely get a shoutout! And the 25threviewer shall get a reward!**

 **Leafy**


	2. Chapter 2

_.The nerve of those.. What are they even called? 'Clan Cats?!'_  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);"Shrugging it off, I stalked angrily over to a large oak tree with long branches stretching outwards and up.

Leaping onto the branch closest to the ground, I stretched my paws, my anger over those... _ **Jerks...**_ Quickly faded as I continued to climb.

I finally jumped up onto the highest branch of the oak. "Uhh... Robin, are you coming or not?" I snapped with more attitude than I meant to have.

"Yes... Hey Squirrel?"

I sighed and hopped down two branches so I could hear better.

"Are the clan cats all bad at heart?" Robin's curiosity about the clan cats was very obvious.

"Come up here and we can watch the camp." The devil inside me wanted to run into that camp and yell at their leader, but the angel stopped it and made me stay put and watch.

Diggingmy claws into the bark, I leapt to the next tree, where I continued climbing until I found a comfortable nest in the tree, from which I could see and hear the camp.

I heard a moan from Robin. "How do you jump that far?!".

Ignoring her, I focused my attention on the camp.

Cloverpaw'sPOV

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER AROUND THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!".

Wondering if this had something to do with Blackspot, who had returned with Bluewing from patroling with an annoyed expression, which showed large amounts of anger.

"I wonder what this is about!" Featherpaw bounced over to me, cheerfully plopping down on a rock. My sister's antics were cheerful, happy, and sometimes annoying.

"Maybe _Sandpaw_ will be involved!" Her tone of voice got all light and happy when she said Sandpaw, obviously repeating the name over and over in her head. She is usually all lighthearted, but Sandpaw is the one thing she actually focuses on.

"Blackspot has informed me that two rogues have invaded our territory, and are sheltering in an abandoned fox den relatively near fourtrees." Lionstar looked angry, as if two rogues had actually bothered him that much.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation, and ignoring it was pointless. Someone was staring at me, but I didn't know who.

I searched the circle of cats for someone staring at me, but everyone was watching Lionstar,who declared that we will not stand for rogues in our territory.

As the clan was cheering, I couldn't stop the feeling.

I looked up, and a dark ginger tabby was staring at me with such intensity, I had to look away. When I looked back, the ginger's eyes had narrowed into slits. Wondering why, I turned to look at Featherpaw.

"Hey what did Blackspot just say?"

Featherpaw looked excited.

"He said that everyone will search the territory until we find them. They need to know that we won't stand for intruders. We get to join a patrol with Bluewing and all the other apprentices! And-"

I looked back up at the tree, but the pretty ginger had dissapeared probably for good, but I still couldn't get rid of that strange feeling.

BACK TO SQUIRREL

I ripped a brach off of the tree and sent it flying down at the camp. I smirked as the apprentice who had noticed me before jumped back. I saw him turn to a she-cat next to him and whisper something, probably already told the whole clan about me by now.

That clan leader cat called for the clan again, and I made the stupidest decision of my life.

"Robin, go get Leaf. We might need some backup."

Shakily turning, Robin nodded and hopped down. As she raced away, I climbed back down the tree. I got to the perfect position where when the clan got quiet, I could leap over the thorns and confront them all.

The clanmates i guess thats what they are were muttering among themselves.

"SILENCE! Now to tell you your search groups."

All muttering stopped immediately, and Squirrel mentally prepared myself for what I was about to do.

 _You got this._

"IT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!". I launched myself over the thornbushes and elegantly landed with a very obvious snarl on my face.

I looked around at everyone, most eyes widening, but Blackspot and Bluewing had evident snarls, and were barely holding back angry growls.

"You clan cats don't understand!" I stalked in a circle around the cats, that Clovercat staring at me the whole time.

I looked into the trees, and noticed Robin waiting anxiously with Leaf watching me. Leaf was obviously concerned for me, but I knew he was impressed too. I nodded my head, and they understood. The minute that lion star or whatever says anything challenging, I have backup.

"Rogues don't understand that this is _ **clan**_ territory." Growled Blackspot, Bluewing nodding.

I stalked over to Blackspot, my tail curling, my face happy, then I changed course and snarled.

"I. AM. NOT. A. ROGUE. AND YOU IDIOT CLAN CATS DONT RESPECT ANYONE."

Lionstar screeched. "GET OUT OF OUR CAMP! WE WILL FIGHT."

I raised my tail. Raising his eyebrows, Leaf looked at me questioningly. I nodded.

Exactly twenty-four seconds later, Robin and Leaf plunged into the camp, Leaf over the wall and Robin through a gap under the wall.

Shaking on her paws, Robin looked extremely nervous. I rested my ginger tail lightly on her shoulder, and she calmed down. Leaf on the other hand smirked at the rest of the clan, and whispered to me, "You are a genious!".

Suddenly Blackspot lunged at Leaf, completely randomly amd unprovoked. Claws unsheathed, Blackspots looked ready to slice through his neck.

"LEAF!" I immediately knocked him out of the way, and Blackspot landed on me instead, slicing a deep cut into my cheek. Teeth snapping right next to my neck, I rolled out of the way, and watched as a breathless Blackspot lay on the ground, even angrier.

Dark red blood just a couple darker shades than my fur gushed out of my cheek, dripping onto the ground. I helped Leaf up, and he whispered, "you saved me...?", i shrugged and turned back to the clan cats.

Noticing that Robin looked scared out of her mind, I signaled to Leaf and all three of us jumped onto an overhanging branch.

"I didn't ask for this. I don't want to fight... If you don't want to share your territory... Just know we will be back. Whether it will be to fight depends on you."

With that, Leaf, Robin and I stalked out of camp.

 **I hope that was a long enough make up chapter, but it is really important to all the plot points so it wasn't a filler. I haven't updated in around a year, and I feel super guilty. The only reason I am updating now is because of the fanfiction app.**

 **Well, as always, review because you will get a shout out and a cookie.**

 **Warning- please know that the cookies look like this. (::)**

 **Disclaimer- i dont own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**


End file.
